A Cold Heart
by TinyBird1010
Summary: Fionna and Cake go to a sleepover at Gumball's castle, where unexpected events happen


Fionna wonder whether or not to go to Gumball's sleep over party. She knew Marshall Lee would be there. It had been a while since they were all together in the same room. She used to hang out with them all the time but ever since she told Gumball that she liked Marshall, she started to fade away a bit. She didn't want to make things awkward for Gumball or ruin the friendship she had with Marshall so she didn't say anything. She wanted to go to Gumball's sleepover but she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. She decided it might be a good idea to go so she wouldn't die of boredom since she hadn't gone to an adventure that day and Cake told her she should go so they both headed towards the Candy Kingdom.

When they arrived they noticed they were the only ones there other than Gumball. He asked if Marshall had come with them but they both shook their heads. Gumball seemed disappointed but he still went ahead and started their sleep over party. After they had all watched a movie and had time to play some video games, they heard a noise on the roof. They tried to look outside the window but found the windows covered in ice and they were unable to see outside. The room started getting extremely cold and then the lights went out. They heard an evil laugh echo inside the castle and a faint grunt in the distance.

When the lights came back on, they decided to go check it out. Gumball brought his guards and Fionna took out her sword. While they were walking up the stairs, the lights went off again. This time they saw a blue light cross the stairs and land in front of them. When the lights came back on, they saw that three of the five guards had been frozen. Gumball instructed the other two to take them to the unfreezing room so that they would get better. Fionna told cake to be ready to attack and Gumball to take a sword. Gumball grabbed a sword and they both continued moving up the stairs. This time when the lights went out there was a flash of blue light, a set of screams and an evil laugh. When the lights came back on, Gumball saw to his horror Cake frozen in place with a screaming face with Fionna holding her in her arms looking helpless.

While Cake was taken away by a guard that had come back to help, Gumball and Fionna agreed that Gumball should go in the front since it was Ice Queen who was doing all of this and since she loved Gumball so much, she would not do such a thing as harm him. Their plan worked as the lights stayed on and they weren't frozen. They heard another moan that appeared to be coming from Gumball bedroom. While they walked towards the room the temperature started dropping and by the time they got to the door they were almost frozen!

Fionna decided she should go inside first since Gumball had already walked in front the whole time and had been in enough danger. As she was about to open the door, Gumball saw her being swallowed by the door into the room! When he walked in it was dark and he had trouble finding the light switch. When he finally turned on the lights, he found Fionna tied up with Ice Queen to her side. Ice Queen seemed confused and then realized who she had tied up. She screamed outraged and started shooting spells and ice all over the place. One of the ice crystals she had thrown ended up hitting Gumball in the chest.

At that point Ice Queen stopped and screamed in horror. She hadn't meant on hurting her loving Gumball. She raced down to get him and carried him over to the bed where Marshall laid unconscious.

To Be Continued…

As Ice Queen took out the ice crystal from Gumball's chest she looked over at Marshall Lee. Marshall was still too weak to fight her but he did manage to glare at her with his demon eyes. Fionna just watched as she was unable to break free from the ice that Ice Queen had put around her. Everyone stopped glaring and moving when they realized that Gumball was no longer groaning or moving. Marshall moved his head right with all the power he had only to see his old buddy Gumball laying there with no sign of life. A silent tear rolled on Ice Queen's check and a soft "no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening! Bubba!" came from Fionna. Ice Queen stood up and looked at both Marshall and Fionna with sad eyes. She knew what she had to do. Fionna watched in surprise as Ice Queen took out a small rock from somewhere in her dress. She held on to the rock with all her might and let more silent tears roll down her cheek. She whispered a soft 'I love you' to Gumball's ear and started tearing gum off from Gumball's chest. Fionna screamed in panic and Marshall stood at once when he saw what he thought was Ice Queen killing what was left of Gumball. The burst of energy was too much for him and he fell to the floor in agony. Fionna screamed and pleaded Ice Queen to stop but Ice Queen would not listen. Again everyone got quiet when they saw Ice Queen place the rock on the whole that she had made on Gumball's chest. A few more tears rolled down her cheek and then a loud roar came from her throat and blue lights came out her eyes.

Marshall and Fionna turned towards the door when Cake entered. Cake almost died of shock when she saw Ice Queen floating in mid air looking possessed. They all thought she was going to start shooting ice crystals and snow again so Cake grabbed Marshall and took Fionna out of the ice while making herself grow big enough to cover both of them. After a minute of silence Cake went back to her normal size and they all saw the new scenery. Ice Queen laid on the floor as if made of stone with her eyes and mouth still open. Gumball started moaning and they all raced towards him. Cake looked confused as she had no idea what was happening while Marshall and Fionna looked relieve that their friend was not dead. Fionna looked up to look at Marshall when she saw his face turn to stone as well. She asked what was wrong and saw him simply point at Gumball's chest. Fionna gazed at Gumball's chest in shock as she saw the stone Ice Queen had put there glowing in a light shade of pink and red. Marshall realized what it was and covered Gumball's chest again with the gum Ice Queen had taken out. He looked up at Fionna and held her hand as he stood up. They both stood holding hands and looked at their friend Bubba with sad but hopeful eyes. Little by little, Gumball's eyes started to open. All three took a step back in shock as they saw Gumball's eyes were no longer black but a crystal white.

Gumball tried to sit up but felt to weak and let a soft moan escape his mouth as he dropped his head again to a pillow. "What happened?" he asked looking from Fionna to Cake and stopping at Marshall Lee when he realized he was there. When he tried to move again he realized his chest was in lots of pain and saw bits of gum laying on the bed. His shirt was ripped and he felt heavy. He looked up again at his friends waiting for an explanation and in the process spotted the body of the Ice Queen. He screamed in horror and asked again what had happened, this time louder and a bit mad. "You, y-you-you died Bubba" said Fionna in a faint voice. "What?" asked Gumball looking even more confused but less frustrated. "Ice Queen hit you an ice crystal in the chest and you died" responded Marshall looking at Gumball straight in the eye both not looking at him, like if he was looking through him. Gumball was finally able to sit up and said "NO! She would never do that to me!" and looked at both of them almost accusingly. Cake left the room to bring some hot cocoa and to leave them alone. Fionna and Marshall explained to him what had happened from the moment he had died to when Ice Queen had started floating in mid air with light coming out of her. Gumball sat still without saying a word through the whole story and once they were finished he asked them to help him get up and to put him on the floor next to the ice queen.

A silent tear rolled down Gumball's cheek as he whispered 'Thank you' and touched the spot in his chest were Ice Queen's heart now stayed. He looked up at Fionna and Marshall and saw them holding hands. He wonder if the only person that had actually loved him was now gone forever. He asked his friends to leave him alone with her. Marshall Lee, now recovered from his wounds, took Fionna by the arm and took her towards the door. "Marshall, stay" whispered Gumball. Marshall looked at Fionna and let her go. She closed the door behind her and went down stairs to look for Cake. "You should tell her" said Gumball without looking up. "Tell who what?" asked Gumball looking confused. "Fionna" Gumball responded this time looking directly into his friend's eyes. Marshall Lee let out a laugh and looked at his friend in surprise while he said "Bubba! You DIED five minutes ago and came back to life and all you're thinking about is me and Fionna?!" "That's why I'm saying this" responded Gumball, "I just saw the one person who loved me die because of me and I will never be able to tell her, but you still can. Please Marsh, I don't want you to have to go through something like this to realize you love someone or that you should have told someone you loved them." Marshall Lee stopped laughing and looked at Gumball with a serious face. "You mean to tell me that… you were in love with Ice Queen?" asked Marshall Lee still trying to understand what his friend was trying to tell him. "Yes Marshall Lee. I didn't understand what I felt and didn't think much of it. Yet, now that I see her here, dead, I understand that what I felt was love." Another tear rolled down his cheek and he squeezed is eyes shut as he grabbed Ice Queen's dead hand. "I understand Bubba. I'm sorry" said Marshall as he put a hand over Gumball's shoulder and started to float towards the door. When he closed the door he heard weeping and knew it was better to just leave Gumball alone. He went down the stairs to find Fionna. He already knew what he had to do. Once he found her in the kitchen with Cake he told Cake that Lord Monochromicorn was looking for her. Cake left the room at once to find him. Fionna asked if Gumball was feeling better and Marshall Lee told her that he would be but he needed some time. Fionna understood and turned around pretending to be looking for something so that he wouldn't see her blushing since she realized that they were alone. Marshall Lee looked down at the floor and decided he would follow Gumball's advice. He floated over to Fionna and turned her around then squeezing her in a tight hug. Fionna was surprised and started blushing even more. "I love you Fionna" whispered Marshall Lee as he let go of their hug. Fionna looked into Marshall Lee's eyes and said "me too." They left the kitchen looking for Cake together but decided to go outside instead and stare at the night sky since their sleepover wasn't going to happen anymore. Gumball watched from his bedroom as Fionna and Marshall Lee laid in the candy floor outside the castle looking up at the sky. A tear rolled down his cheek and a smile crossed his face. He looked over at Ice Queen and said "Don't worry. I'll find a cure."


End file.
